


机遇

by Ehato



Category: Hypnosismic Division Rap Battle
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehato/pseuds/Ehato





	机遇

*左马一only

*ABO。发情车震脐橙。

*交往前提。

*R18

 

文/冻柜

 

碧棺左马刻受到山田一郎发来的语音条的时候正在处理手头上的事情，一郎一般喜欢用文字而不常发语音条，碧棺左马刻没有多想就当着手下小弟的面公放了语音。

 

“……”

 

那个小弟恨不得自我了结，而还没等他道歉他就发现他大哥已经从房间里原地消失不知道去哪里了。小弟哆哆嗦嗦地火速撤出房间还掩上了房门，想要假装他没来过这里什么都没听到。

 

 

碧棺左马刻赶到那个乱七八糟的地方时，离山田一郎发来语音差不多只过了大约五分钟。并不是说路程有多近，只是鼎鼎大名的左马刻大人一路上不知道闯了多少红灯，相信交通警察提醒他缴罚金的短讯很快就会传到他手机上了。不过这都不是他关心的事，他推开会所大门，在因为巨大的糜烂噪声而低啐一声之后按照山田一郎在语音里的交代七拐八拐，最后停在一个拐角前。

 

信息素的味道。

 

明显是山田一郎的信息素气味，浓烈得几乎要在本就透气性不好的室内空气中化为实体。碧棺左马刻立刻拐过拐角，然后正正撞见了几乎让他心脏骤停的一幕——

 

山田一郎低着头蜷缩在墙角，凑近看就能看见他在颤抖不停，Hypnosismic也掉在手边的地上。整个人的状态看起来糟糕得可以。

 

“怎么回事？！”

 

碧棺左马刻冲过去把人捞了起来。怀中的人面色潮红，皮肤的温度也高过了平日里的常态。怎么回事……明明不是发情期，怎么会这样？

 

“我的第二性别被、被泄露了……是之前的仇人，他们手上的违法mic好像可以……诱导……”

 

说到这里就很明了了，碧棺左马刻也明白了事情是怎么回事。近期有关于违法mic的新闻层出不穷，似乎是那些没有rap能力的废物和垃圾用来自慰的产物。……居然还有这种功能、还算计到自己的人头上……实在是可恶……！

 

“操……杀了他们啊！！”

 

“嘘、你这么大声是想把所有人都吸引过来吗！？没关系的，他们已经被我斥退了，我刚刚还有力气勉强用我的Hypnosismic……”

 

碧棺左马刻这才反应过来现在不是骂街的时候，怀中的人愈发滚烫，信息素的气味也因为两个人的过度紧贴窜至他的鼻腔。

 

喂、不妙啊这个情况……。

 

碧棺左马刻当机立断脱下自己的外套往山田一郎头上一盖，右手环过他的腰将对方重心揽至自己身上。对方的体温在刚刚还是偏高，但现在就和火炉没什么区别了，滚烫的温度几乎要透过衣服的布料传到自己身上来。少年的味道愈演愈烈，让碧棺左马刻都一起心神不宁起来。

 

怀里的人喘息不止，身体也不断下滑，靠着自己的支撑才勉强站住。这样不行，不用紧急手段的话这一晚上都走不出这里。略略思索了之后碧棺左马刻将山田一郎往墙壁上一摁，掐着他的下巴就亲了下去。

 

这个吻激烈而情色，碧棺左马刻几乎是发了狠在亲他。舌尖晃过对方齿贝长驱直入肆意侵略，将津液渡至对方口中。山田一郎只觉得碧棺左马刻的吻平时就难以承受、而今天更甚。他本就腿软，被这样一亲几乎马上就要跌坐到地上去。更何况那个向来不知收敛为何物的家伙还在大量释放他的信息素气味，山田一郎觉得自己的鼻子马上就要失灵了。

 

而就在他做好准备要在这个阴暗逼仄的小角落干一炮的时候，碧棺左马刻却放开他，双目直视非常认真地问自己“好点没有”。——山田一郎差点没昏过去，虽然标记过后Alpha的体液和信息素都能对发情Omega起到一点安抚作用，但没想到碧棺左马刻居然仅仅只是“安抚”他而已。

 

“还能走吗？”

 

山田一郎勉勉强强点了头，将重心倚在碧棺左马刻身上之后率先迈了步。他们一路穿过在球形灯下糜烂而又疯狂的失智人群，踉踉跄跄才走到大门口。期间不乏很多好事之徒在嗅到Omega气味后偷来意味深长的目光，但碧棺左马刻只是在霎时大量释放出自己的信息素，并且回敬一个杀气腾腾的眼神。

 

好事之徒是这样被斥退了，但这种滥用信息素的土办法却苦了山田一郎。Alpha对Omega的安抚只需要适量的信息素，而碧棺左马刻现在放出来的量与其说是安抚，不如说是在勾引他。山田一郎叫苦不迭，他现在已经是整个人都挂在碧棺左马刻身上，只求这位大爷注意一下自己的行为，不然他真的受不了了。

 

他『已经』湿得一塌糊涂了。

 

好不容易把状态糟糕的小朋友塞进自己车里顺带帮他扣好安全带，碧棺左马刻撕掉挡风玻璃上粘的罚单之后坐进驾驶位，开始考虑是不是还要一路闯红灯回去。

 

山田一郎现在真的很不好。他能感受到腰和腿都一阵阵酸软，进入密闭空间之后碧棺左马刻的气味愈发浓重。可是他又不能开窗透气，要是有移动的Omega信息素呼啦啦地往外放……虽然以现在的治安不至于引起暴动，那也很不妙。

 

碧棺左马刻把油门踩到死的同时吸了吸鼻子。密闭的环境中两人气味交融愈发浓烈起来，他也有些按捺不住。余光能瞥见山田一郎难耐地在副驾驶上坐立难安，双腿夹紧在皮质座椅上蹭动。碧棺左马刻丝毫没有意识到他的信息素给旁边不禁撩的十九岁少年添了麻烦，反而还在心里嫌弃发情的Omega就是麻烦，不愧是左马刻。

 

“左马刻…你开快点。”

 

“哈！？这是我能决定的吗！？”

 

不夜城即使在夜晚也是车水马龙，碧棺左马刻到最后还是决定了要一路闯红灯回去，反正顶多缴缴罚单，有的是人帮他收拾烂摊子。虽然过程很曲折到最后两个人还是成功把车开进了碧棺左马刻所住的公寓地下停车场，只要做直达梯就可以到家了。

 

山田一郎现在腰软腿软全身无力，就连解安全带的手都在抖。他一边做深呼吸平复燥热一边和安全带作斗争，却怎么也解不开。这时候他看见碧棺左马刻将大半个身子都倾了过来，帮他解开了安全带之后又按住了他要开车门的手。

 

“在这里做。”

 

轻飘飘的一句话从头顶落下来，山田一郎几乎是五雷轰顶地看着碧棺左马刻拨了开关，把他坐着的副驾驶座放平。

 

“什、什么……？你疯了吗，在这里！？”

 

山田一郎觉得这个人简直是不可理喻，他刚想推开车门就被按住双手，碧棺左马刻长腿一跨整个人挤过来之后就把他按在了放倒的座位上。

 

车子的内空间对于两个身高一米八五的男人来说实在是过于拥挤，这样的拥挤也使得两个人几乎连呼吸都要交缠在一起。山田一郎被死死按住动弹不得，然后碧棺左马刻的吻就像骤雨一样铺天盖地地落下来。对方的膝盖已经蛮横地挤进他腿间，偏偏还要不轻不重地磨蹭。山田一郎在接吻中漏出几声含混的轻喘，被碧棺左马刻咽下去。

 

碧棺左马刻知道这时候不需要前戏就可以直接往下做，于是他利落地解了山田一郎的裤子连带着内裤往下拽了一点点。早就已经勃起的性器宣告解放。碧棺左马刻伸手向下探去重重抚摸了一把，换来山田一郎不满的轻哼。

 

“你阳痿？”

 

碧棺左马刻拖长尾音“哈”了一声，差点没被气笑。小朋友都到这时候了居然还有力气挑衅，看来是时候好好教训一下了。

 

进入之后两个人都发出了满足的喟叹声。Alpha和Omega的交合本就是本性，生理构造让他们成为彼此唯一的契合。碧棺左马刻挺腰的动作慢条斯理，纯粹不想给山田一郎痛快。刚刚居然敢说那样的话，痛痛快快让他爽实在是太便宜他。没想到发情的Omega虽然身体变得柔弱但却依然能够发狠，碧棺左马刻只是一个没留神就发现他的年下小男友抓着自己的领子猛地翻了个身，体位瞬间调转。

 

这个动作实在是好难，饶是见多识广的碧棺左马刻也目瞪口呆。车内空间狭小，刚刚好像还听见什么碰撞的声音，碧棺左马刻刚想问他有没有撞到就发现对方已经兀自动了起来。从这个角度可以看见他尖削的下颚线条，还有汗液淅淅沥沥往下滚落，简直性感得厉害。

 

山田一郎“嗤”地笑了一声，露出尖尖的犬齿和一点点艳色的舌尖。

 

 

刚刚结束晚自习归家的少女，在经过停车场时突然觉得有些不对劲。她虽然是对气味不甚敏感的Beta，但现在停车场里弥漫的是即使是迟钝的Beta也能清晰地感知到的信息素气味。

 

经过仔细确认之后她发现气味来源是一辆车，一辆被涂装过后依然遮不住贵气的顶级豪车。那辆车隐隐有信息素的气味透出来，仔细听的话还能听见有些响动。

 

……不会是有Omega发情了吧！？

 

少女不知道哪里来的胆子，想着刚好自己是施以援手也比较便利的Beta就走过去敲了敲车窗。

 

“您好……需要帮助吗？”

 

车窗摇下来了，露出一张非常好看的少年的脸。五官线条凌厉，眉眼间都是锐利气势，只是满面的潮红让他显得弱势不少。他似乎有些惊慌失措，张了两次嘴都没有说出话来。

 

“您好、…？如果需要帮助的话，我可以帮忙……您是Omega吧？”

 

少女被车窗降下之后扑面而来的信息素气味吓得下意识退后一步，突然感觉到有点不对劲。这个气味乍一闻香甜无比、绝对是Omega的气味，但仔细确认一下……好像是两种味道！？

 

“没、没事……多谢好意…唔嗯！…”

 

少年似乎处境艰难，一句话说的断断续续的。他脸上的潮红不仅没有褪下反而更加明显，这下就连双眼都眯了起来。少女这才后知后觉地反应过来自己可能撞破了什么“好事”，跌跌撞撞地退后了一步之后边喊着“抱歉”一边跑开了。可能是受到了冲击，最后道歉的声音尖到几近破音。

 

 

 

“左马刻……！！！”

 

山田一郎哆哆嗦嗦地重新关上车窗，气氛地回过头剜了一眼碧棺左马刻，殊不知他这个平日里能吓退一群人的眼神在此刻毫无用处。他被气得几乎说不出话来，原本有人来敲窗户就是意料之外的突发情况，他原本想说装没人在就好了——结果碧棺左马刻先他一步伸手摇下了车窗，还在他和对方说话的时候加快了撞击的频率……这个无赖，分明就是故意要让他难堪！

 

碧棺左马刻也感受到刚刚那一下实在是刺激。小朋友在和外面那个人说话的时候紧张得一次又一次收紧内壁，把自己也绞得头皮发麻。而且脸上灵光却又沉沦的表情确实值得欣赏，不亏。

 

“口出狂言的小鬼给我好好接受惩罚！！”

 

碧棺左马刻偏头啐了一声，扬了扬下颚接着开始了他刚刚被打断的动作。

 

 

晚归的少女暗下决定，即使是绕远路也再也不要经过那里了，这简直是大半夜的性骚扰。

 

end. 

 

——

这次完全是爽文！写得自己很开心！  
文中的女孩可以是任何一个左马一女孩，你们的举动让zmk爽到了！（？）  
下一篇左马一会是有点点虐的调调，提前预告一下。点关注不迷路！！！！


End file.
